Nanami Suzuki
Nanami Suzuki / Nami Zuki (鈴木 菜々美 / 好き 成実 Suzuki Nanami / Zuki Nami) is the protagonist of the story. She begins as a 15 year old girl seeking to become a singer. Not much is known about her background at this point only that she is not currently in highschool. Character Concept Nami was designed to be almost the complete opposite of a character called Hana from another manga i was origionally going to do before this one. She is cool, spicy and impulsive. Name *The kanji for Nami's surname Zuki is 好き Which is Suki and means love, However Nami used her old name Suzuki and the name Suki to create Zuki, it has the same Kanji as Suki (好き) but the Romanji for it is actually spelt and pronounced Zuki. *The name Nanami was chosen because it is one of the most popular names in japan and at the start she is supposed to have a very common unorigional name which she then turns into a unique and unusual stage name. Appearance 'At The Begining' She has long black hair about waist length and large golden eyes. Her hairstyle is messy waves. Her appearance is quite plain as she wears old jeans and a large blue polo shirt. She never wears makeup and her clothes do not compliment her figure. 'After Changing Her Appearance' She cuts and dyes her hair so she has short pink hair and large golden eyes. Her hairstyle is straight with the left side clipped back. She wears cool black clothes which show off her figure making her seem taller and more proportioned. She also often wears makeup and wigs and enjoys dressing up for shows, etc. Personality Nami is a comedic and cool girl with great inner strength and willpower. Although at the start comes off as very normal, plain and boring we later learn that is just a facade she holds up and does not reflect her true self at all. She is not attending highschool and presently we do not know why but nontheless comes off as a very smart girl who can take initiative and make the best of any situation. She has a very positive outlook on life and the future and is not easily downtroden. She doesn't always think about her actions before taking them unless they invlove other people this often leads to Nami acting on impulse. Although she is cool and doesn't easily let people in she always cares for the people around her and would throw away everything for the people she loves. Story Background Not much is known about her background as of yet but we do know her origional name was Nanami Suzuki and she lived apparently with her older sister before leaving her home in Asaka to join Yume Studios in Tokyo. Relationships Taka Tatsuya : Nami admired Taka as one of the most famous Celebrities in Japan before he was rude to her at an audition after this event she swears to hate him but their relationship develops throughout the series. CV On Nami's CV she puts down a list of all the skills and talents she has gained. *Speaks English *Singer *Actress *Plays Piano & Violin *High Level of Gymnastics *Dancer Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Character